Lillian Augustine
"When you mention Seth, why do you call him your "Mate"?"- 'Michael to Lillian' "I find it natural to call him that"- 'Lillian to Michael' "Whatever floats your boat"- 'Michael to Lillian' Lillian Augustine is a Vampire that is known to have lived in 1300 A.D and continued to live through to 2037 where she met her descendant Michael Franklin Miller. Her mate was Miller's long lost descendant Seth Augustine who was very much like him in every way, shape and form. 'Origin' Lillian's origin and early life is unknown, but it is known that she was born in Italy during 1300 A.D and grew up poor. By the age of 15, she met Seth Augustine who took her as his bride and turned her into a Vampire. After Lillian's father found out about Seth, he rounded up many of the villagers and killed Seth. Lillian remained a Vampire and was unable to be killed because she was with child with Seth's son and soon after, she gave birth to Leonardo Augustine. After that it was uncertain where she was for all this time, until one day in 1944, the Nazis came across her sleeping corpse and startled her. She drained their bodies of blood and then started to walk among the humans. '1960-1970' By the 1960's, she started to feel very comfortable in the culture and was very much interested in the new weapons and technology of the age, but during this time, she was in search of her long lost love's descendant who can one day reunite them both. By 1966, she owned her own residents which was a large mansion in Hawaii and came out at night to feed. By 1977, she took great pleasure in observing the culture of the decade. '1980-1990' By the 1990's, Lillian was living in Raccoon City and left when the T-Virus epidemic hit, heading south towards an old abandoned Gold Mine where she slept until 2009 when she heard patrols of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus and so she fed off of their blood, took their weapons and jeep, then took off for their base of operations. '2009-Present' 2 nights on the road and Lillian managed to arrive in Boston and met up with Division Delta, however became un noticed and then after the death of Albert Wesker by Miller, she and the others of the team started to help in the reconstruction of the world and went on un noticed until 2037. 'Present-2037' "You look so much like my mate, Seth was his name"- 'Lillian talking to Miller' By 2037, 25 years after Wesker's death and the destruction of the Umbrella Corporation, Miller realized that she wasn't really much known and decided to meet her in person to see who she really was and where she came from. Lillian told Miller of her origin and even Seth, who Miller was shocked to find out that he and him were related. Miller invited her to dinner at Miller Hall where she met his wife Jane Valentine and his son Dean Miller, along with his girlfriend Jasmine Soprano and soon after, she was given an opportunity to live in the home. Miller assured his wife that there was nothing between her and him, because for one he would never cheat on Jane and that they were related. Ever since then she has also secured a job as the executioner of the tortured at Dean's club "Miller's Lights". 'Powers and Abilities' Lillian is a Vampire and has all the same powers and abilities as one such as superhuman speed, strength, stamina, reflexes and agility. She also possesses genetic memory allowing her to remember anything in her lifetime and even accelerated healing which heals any injury or regenerates lost limbs. She is also known to be very seductive if she wants to, primarily feeding. She is also known to be very tolerant to some of the vampire weaknesses because she has lived for so long and has gotten used to them over the years. She also is known to have the power to fly which developed after she was 500 years old and she uses that to her advantage as well. Due to her undead biology, Lillian is known to be immune to all known human disease, however it is unclear if she is immune to diseases like the T-Virus or Uroboros virus. She has also known to prectice sorcery as well which is a very useful trait for someone like her. She is also an excellent shot when it comes to firearms and is excellent in martial arts, as well as a master in melee weapon and hand to hand combat. Resurrecting is another power she earned when she was 700 years of age, meaning even if she died, she can come back. 'Weaknesses' Like your average Vampire, Lillian cannot walk around in the daylight and that makes it hard for her to fight in the daylight, however she can fight at night which gave her a comission of her own called "The Nightpack". She is also weakened when she is exposed to garlic and silver as well. What can kill her is lack of blood consumption, a stake in the heart and beheading. 'Personality' Lillian is a very nice lady when you get to know her, however if you get on her bad side with first impressions, it's hard for her to forget it. She is also a form of tomboy in her own way and enjoys killing anything that wants to feed on brains. Lillian also enjoys money and buying stuff. She can be very funny and when it comes to her work, she is as serious as ever. 'Hobbies' Lillian, due to living through the centuries, is known to have many hobbies. She likes to make art and even enjoys designing new devices and weapons like her descendants. She is also known to be very intelligent because she reads many things and likes watching things on history and science. Also in her spare time, she enjoys fighting the bad guy and takes great pleasure in intimidating her foes with her powers. She also enjoys swimming as well. 'Weapons of Choice' *Colt 1903 (Custom) *M-41A Pulse Rifle *Colt M1911 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *PPSH-41 *Colt M-16 *Katana *MP40 *STG-44 *MKb-42 *Mosin Nagant 1891 *EP-9 Lillian.png|A picture of Lillian in the 1940's Lillian 90.png|Lillian in the 1990's while she lived in Raccoon City for a short period of time Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Vampires